The invention relates to a device for representing on a display device a control situation determined by a motor vehicle distance control device, the distance control device being connected to a sensor which detects the coordinates and the relative speed of the obstacles located ahead of the motor vehicle and relays them to the distance control device, which determines the expected lane of the motor vehicle, the distance control device determining from these data a control object with reference to which the distance of the motor vehicle is controlled.
In the case of a distance control unit for motor vehicles, a multiplicity of data are made available both by a distance sensor and by the electronic distance control system itself for the purpose of setting the distance of the motor vehicle to be controlled from a vehicle driving in front. The distance sensor in this case detects the obstacles situated in the sensor beam, and determines the space coordinates and the speed relative to the motor vehicle to be controlled. The distance control unit determines an expected driving corridor for the vehicle to be controlled. Moreover, the electronic distance control system determines from the obstacles detected by the distance sensor an obstacle with reference to which the distance of the motor vehicle is to be controlled. The control situation on which the resulting distance value is based and which is determined by the distance control device must be checked with regard to its correct mode of operation.
In order to monitor the reliability of the mode of operation of the electronic control system, it is customary, in addition, to observe the traffic situation via video cameras, and to draw conclusions therefrom on the correct mode of operation of the distance control device. It is necessary for this purpose to install an additional detection system, and this makes checking of the mode of operation of the distance control device more expensive.
It is therefore the object of the invention to specify a device by means of which the multiplicity of the data required for distance control in a motor vehicle can be checked in a simple way for their correctness.
This object is achieved according to the invention wherein the distance control device is connected to a display control device which converts the data detected by the sensor and calculated by the distance control device into an approximately true-to-scale plan view of the control situation ahead of the vehicle, and outputs this to the display device for display.
The advantage of the invention consists in that all the values determined by the distance control device and by the distance sensor can be represented on a display screen and can be compared by the operator with the actual control situation ahead of the motor vehicle. A second autonomously operating comparing device is dispensed with completely.
For simulation purposes, the data in the distance control device can be varied, this variation becoming immediately visible on the display device.
The plan view advantageously represents all the obstacles detected in the overall detection zone of the sensor beam, and their arrangement in the expected lane of the motor vehicle. In this case, the coordinate system of the display device corresponds to the maximum detection zone of the sensor beam. It is possible in this way also to visualize clearly settings which cannot be detected with the naked eye.
In a development, the distance control device is connected via a data adaptation device to the display control device, the data adaptation device having an arithmetic unit which is connected to a plurality of interfaces, each interface having an unchangeable or a freely programmable configuration, and the distance control device being connected to a first interface corresponding to its electronic configuration, and the display control device being connected to a second selected interface, and upon receiving a control command the arithmetic unit activating one of a plurality of adaptation programs stored in a memory which adapts to one another the data to be exchanged by the display control device and the distance control device.
This has the advantage that it is possible to dispense with the adaptation circuits which have previously been necessary as a function of the electronic architecture of the distance control unit. The correct setting of the data adaptation unit is realized easily for each electronic configuration of the distance control unit by means of a simple software logic operation.
It is therefore possible for each distance control unit to be connected without any problem, irrespective of which electronic configuration it may have, to one and the same display control unit.
The data adaptation device in this case takes over the function of an adapter which freely couples electronic devices of any type.
In order for the data adaptation unit to be freely configurable, for the purpose of outputting and inputting data from and into the distance control device the arithmetic unit is connected to a serial interface or a bus interface, while the data input and data output is performed with the aid of the display control device via a serial or parallel interface.
It is especially advantageous in this case that the selection of the data which are to be transmitted by the distance control device to the display control device can be configured by the display control device by virtue of the fact that the display control device outputs the addresses to the distance control device whose data are to be transmitted.
In a refinement, for simulation purposes the display control device can input changes in the control situation into the distance control device, the data newly calculated by the distance control device being represented as a plan view of the control situation on the display device. The distance control device determines the resultant new control situation, taking account of the sensor data and the vehicle data. In particular, account is taken in this case of the control situation in conjunction with a lane width which is narrower or wider by comparison with the original one. The mode of operation of the distance control system can be tested by this measure in the case of different circumstances.
Moreover, for simulation purposes specific objects detected by the sensor can be masked out of the display. When determining the lane, the distance control device behaves as if these objects had not been detected by the sensor beam, and determines a control situation without these objects.